The present invention relates to novel and improved apparatus and methods for accurately setting spray nozzles used for various types of spraying operations, such as directed pre-emergence and post-emergence spraying of row crops. More particularly, the present invention relates to a jig or template for application to a spray nozzle and methods for determining the direction of the spray pattern prior to flowing fluid through the spray nozzle.
Many agricultural crops require spraying with certain herbicidal or other chemicals that must be directed to specific areas of the crop row so as to not contact the plant because contact with the plant would injure or kill the plant. Thus, only defined areas adjacent the row are to be sprayed. This requires the spray nozzles to be set very precisely, both for proper coverage of the target area as well as to prevent contact of the spray pattern with the plant. Alternately, certain chemicals are applicable directly to the plants and it is desirable to direct the spray nozzles such that maximum plant coverage with minimum wastage is obtained. In both cases, it is important that the spray nozzles be accurately directed.
Current spraying techniques typically employ a farm tractor equipped with a spraying system. The spraying system includes a rig having a header with several nozzles attached thereto for each row, with the spraying unit generally covering from four to twelve rows at one time. Initially, the chemical tank on the spraying rig is filled with water and the tractor driven onto the field and lined up with the crop rows. Typically, the spraying system is then turned on and sprays onto the ground. Frequently, there will be some residual chemicals in the system, from previous spraying operations, that will be sprayed with the water and which can cause damage to the crop and the immediate ground area and possibly injure the individuals setting the nozzles. In any event, the ground area sprayed immediately becomes very muddy, and a very fine spray of particles becomes airborne, making the area extremely wet and messy. Each nozzle must then be loosened, set to its proper height and angle by observation of its spray pattern and then tightened in its adjusted position, all while the water is being sprayed from the nozzles. Before the first row is properly set, the individual setting the nozzles is wet at least from the knees down. The fine particles floating in the air wet the individual even more, and the mud is usually ankle-deep in a matter of minutes.
It takes a minimum of several minutes to over an hour to complete the nozzle settings. This is a very unpleasant, time-consuming and tedious task. Once initially set, the rig is then generally driven forward while spraying only water. The individual who set the nozzles walks behind the rig and ascertains that the settings are correct. Generally, they are not right the first time and further correction is often necessary until all spray
patterns and settings are correct.
At this time, the rig is taken to the end of the field and filled with the desired chemical formulation, and spraying is started. More often than not, it is found that one or more of the nozzles are still not quite set correctly. This presents an even greater problem. The same procedure must now take place as before, i.e., the spray must be turned on and the nozzle or nozzles adjusted while spraying. However, very expensive and very toxic chemicals are now being discharged. The toxicity not only affects the plants, but may injure the involved individuals as well. Moreover, all nozzles must be spraying while making the adjustments. Thus, all plants and weeds in the area receive a massive overdose of chemical that not only kills everything contacted by the spray, but sterilizes the ground for several years to come. This is in direct violation of the approved labeling and usage for the product being applied.
Subsequent rains and blowing dust, as well as cultivation, tend to spread the toxic soil in this area to a much larger area. The toxic overdose is also carried with runoff water into drainage systems, which, in turn, endangers many other species of plants, wildlife and fish. Moreover, this procedure will be repeated several times during the average spraying operation.
Other problems are also extant. For example, a nozzle may vibrate, loosen or become plugged in use, or an obstacle may be hit with a nozzle, thus moving it out of its adjusted set position. The errant nozzle must then be readjusted with the foregoing problems once again being encountered. This typical, but very crude, expensive and haphazard, operation constitutes a problem heretofore defiant of solution.
In accordance with the present invention, all of the above-identified and other faults and problems, associated with the setting of spray nozzles in an agricultural environment including the danger to man, crops and the surrounding environment, are minimized or eliminated. All of the spray nozzles, in accordance with the present invention, can be set for height, angle and proper coverage without the spray being activated. This eliminates or minimizes toxic overdoses, mud, and environmental problems as well as reduces the time and labor necessary to obtain proper accurate nozzle settings.
Briefly, the present invention includes a device, in the nature of a jig or template, formed either of metal, plastic or other material, or a combination thereof, that fits over the spray nozzle and is located or oriented in alignment with the spray pattern for that particular nozzle. The device is easily set to show the exact angle and area of coverage that the nozzle sprays, as well as the height required to achieve the desired width of spray at that angle. This is accomplished in part by adjustable indicators, i.e., arms, that extend from the device to define the desired width of the spray pattern by defining its lateral extremities. These arms lie in the same plane as the plane of the actual spray pattern of the nozzle. Thus, the device defines the lateral extremities of the spray pattern, without the necessity of spraying.
All nozzle settings can now be made without fluid flowing through the nozzle. Precise definition of the overlap of spray patterns is easily accomplished by using two or more of the devices. Each device can be set to complement the other for precise coverage without toxic materials being sprayed or the creation of mud and mess and with complete precision. A heretofore dangerous, costly and messy procedure can now be quickly and economically accomplished with complete accuracy.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided apparatus for determining the direction of a fluid spray pattern issuing from a fluid nozzle prior to flowing fluid through the nozzle, comprising a body, means carried by the body for releasably securing the body and the fluid nozzle one to the other in a predetermined orientation of the body relative to the nozzle spray pattern for that particular nozzle and means carried by the body including a pair of arms extending from the body and spaced one from the other to define the lateral extremities and, hence, direction of the spray pattern for the fluid nozzle whereby, upon adjustment of the fluid nozzle, the arms define the direction of the spray pattern of fluid to be issued through the nozzle in its adjusted position. Preferably, the arms are angularly adjustable relative to one another and detented in adjusted positions. Additionally, the body includes a pair of spaced opposed flat surfaces for clamping about the flats on opposite sides of nozzle projections whereby the device may be releasably clamped to the nozzle.
In a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for adjusting the direction of a fluid spray pattern issuing from a fluid nozzle prior to flowing fluid through the nozzle including the steps of attaching to the nozzle in a predetermined orientation relative to the nozzle a device having projecting arms for defining the lateral extremities and hence direction of a spray pattern, adjusting the fluid nozzle to an adjusted position corresponding to a desired spray pattern direction as determined by the direction of the extent of the arms from the device; and removing the device from the nozzle before flowing fluid through the nozzle.
In a still further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for adjusting the direction of a fluid spray pattern issuing from a fluid nozzle prior to flowing fluid through the nozzle comprising the steps of locating adjacent a fluid nozzle and in a predetermined orientation relative thereto, a device having indicators spaced one from the other for defining the lateral extremities and, hence, direction of a fluid spray pattern and adjusting the fluid nozzle to an adjusted position corresponding to a desired spray pattern, as determined by the indicators.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide apparatus and methods for accurately setting a spray nozzle for determining the direction of the spray pattern of the nozzle prior to flowing fluid through the spray nozzle.
These and further objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reference to the following specification, appended claims and drawings.